


ARC ONE: TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING

by Jamie_AizenKia500, SumiSprite



Series: Mid-Life Crisis on the Nightmare Galleon [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dream Pirates, Fearlings, Gen, M/M, Mid Life Crises, Mid-life Crisis, Nightmare Men - Freeform, Nightmares, Other, Pairing: Maybe Pitch Black/Jack Frost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_AizenKia500/pseuds/Jamie_AizenKia500, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: "And it is, it is, a glorious thing to be a Nightmare Pirate King!"-Captain Pitchiner of the Nightmare Galleon; NDU VersePitch Black is stuck in a destructive yet dull stupor since his defeat at the Easter Battle. Depressed, he rediscovers sentiments from his days as the infamous Captain Pitch Black of the Nightmare Galleon.Suddenly the Boogeyman realizes that he doesn't have to stay on Earth. He's not needed anymore and he's got nothing better to do. So what better way to kill time than to get his crew back together, repair his beloved Galleon and jet off into space for some good old fashion piracy.(First Chapter being re-edit))





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to break the story into Arcs as the plot is very long and I don't want this to be done in 50 chapters or less. Already there are five arcs with the last being the longest. I want to be as descriptive as I can and explore everything I can put in this work of fiction. In a way, this will be my lengthiest project. 
> 
> The series will be OC Heavy and I will do my best to research scientific facts of space travel and such. As for pairings; I would like to make this Blackice (Pitch Black/ Jack Frost), however it might be a slow burn or the pairing might be minor. It just depends on what my mind will allow me to type.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for your comments, kudos and patience.

**_"And it is, it is, a glorious thing to be a ~~Nightmare~~ Pirate King!"_ **

_-Captain Pitchiner of the Nightmare Galleon; Nightmare Dork University Verse_

 

_**Arc I.- To Become The Pirate King** _

**Chapter I.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

**_June 2008_ **

**_Burgess, Pennsylvania_**  

* * *

 

 

_"_ _He's been lying on the bed again, just staring at the wall..."_

_"Should you be surprised? He's been doing this for the past 3 months..."_

_"Seriously, I haven't seen our Captain down in the dumps ever - and that counts the time we crashed on this foreign rock."_

 

More whispering continued behind him and all Pitch could do was curl up into a ball and resume counting the tiny sediment rocks stuck on the cave wall.

He was used to his... Fearlings commenting on his recent works. Usually Pitch would threaten them with a flogging or worse, but he didn't have much energy to threaten them - or anyone for that matter.

Actually, Pitch didn't want to do anything anymore - just lie on this bed and stare at the wall.

He tried reading, but the books he collected were ones he had reread over and over again, so it was nothing new.

He tried watching horror movies and shows but ended up critiquing the villains; which then in turn made him depressed.

He even tried to create more plans, saying to himself that his defeat during Easter was just a fluke.

He ended up burning the piles of paper and watching the wind sweep them away.

Pitch sighed as he pulled the blanket over his body.

He didn't want to get up, he sure as hell didn't feel like going out into the world to try to get his powerbase back.

_'What's the point?'_

Pitch did send his Fearlings and Nightmares out to spy on the Guardians and such. Which was not a good idea.

It was like the Dark Ages all over again - he was forgotten, written off like a bad dream that did not exist.

He growled and grabbed his satin pillow, slamming it on top of his head. He wanted the bad thoughts out. He needed something…he…

Tears began leaking from his eyes again.

Was this to be his life, his existence? To plan and try to change his fate only to be smacked down by the Tsar's guard dogs again and again?

When he agreed to be the Spirit of Fear, he didn't think that the Man in the Moon would be pulling the strings and controlling him.

Then again… the Tsar was vindictive.

It seems that no matter what life he led, be it soldier or a Spirit; he would always be under the whim of a Lunanoff.

To be honest, Pitch could rarely remember a time where he was happy and content. Since coming to this planet, all he has met was woe, agony, heartache and pain.

And he wasn't a good man (not anymore) and he could admit that. But damn it, didn't he deserve _some_ happiness too? He was tired of sacrificing his life (his long life) for others and not benefiting from it.

Pitch curled his body up tighter. Sobs erupted from him.

* * *

_"And why would I agree to this, little Tsar?"_

_The little man smirked as he took another sip of his tea before looking at the Captain before him. His golden eyes harden._

_"Consider this repayment," he stated. "Repayment of you taking everything away from me...." He took another sip as the other man stood up._

_"How dare you-"_

_"I could have you killed," the little man said. “Or locked away." He was calm, feeling in charge with his old friend behind him, prepared to skewer the raging pirate in front of him._

_"It’s really easy, trapping you in the center of the earth, locked away for eternity. Time passing you by and all you can do is suffer in the heat." He leaned forward, his face adopting a sinister look. "I know you lost some of your powers, thanks to my knight here," he said, his hand stretched out to his friend now next to him. "For once you are now on the other side of the sword, powerless."_

_The Captain began to breathe hard, his fists clenching tightly._

_The little man took another sip before speaking again. "Or if you're feel more self-preservation, SHE can always take your place..."_  
  
**SLAM!**

_A dagger was at the Captain's neck while he was across the table, a sword at the smaller man._

_"If you dare...."_  
  
"All you have to do is agree, and all this will just be a misunderstanding..."

_The Captain stared into golden eyes, his face like stone. He finally pulled back as the knight himself allowed his dagger to pull away from his enemy's neck._

_He finally sighed._

_"What must I do?"_

* * *

Six days later, Pitch decided it was time to relocate.

He had sent the rest of his Nightmares out to spread fear again, only for four to come back after an hour. It seems the group were not lucky enough to escape the Sandman's grasp. Many were turned back into Dreams while the rest were dispatched by the rest of the Guardians.

His beloved Onyx was one of them.

In the end, Nox, Dusk, Vigil and Twilight were the only ones to return.

He needed to disappear, either return back to one of his old hideouts or relocate to somewhere new.

Maybe some place where people were still superstitious of monsters...

Which led him to here.

He was busy cleaning out his closets (yes, he had multiple closets of things he collected over the years) while his minions were taking care of everything else (dismantling his bed and other things he may need).

He was frowning at all the clothes he collected over the years, some ancient and belonging to a museum while others... well, so what if bellbottoms made his body look good?

He was grabbing some more fabric when his hand accidently hit a hard surface. His face furrowed as he removed the clothing to find a chest.

Pitch tilted his head in confusion. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, but the chest was heavy, he could tell. Taking one of the clothes near him, he began to wipe away the dust and grime.

_'It had to have been here for centuries...'_

He finally discarded the dirtied shirt as he saw the gold plate shine through the darkness. In silver letters, it spelled out in unfamiliar words - foreign to those of Earth, familiar to his kind.

 ** _Captain Pitch Black_**.

A breath left him as his eyes widen.

_'It couldn't be. I thought...'_

Quickly he flipped the latches and opened the chest.

Dust hit his face but he did not care. For the first time in a long time, he was excited. He pulled a red and black coat out, gold designs embroidered in the fabric. Tears began to leak from his eyes as he pulled the coat closer to his chest.

He then set it to the side and began to pull more things out of the chest.

His uniform.

The Wanted Posters for him and his crew.

Diamonds and jewels.

Different journals for his adventures.

"Stars, why did I give this up?" he asked. He opened one journal to a random page and began reading.

 

** Captain's Log **

** 06-1245 **

_ We finally arrived at the Rhea System. One day and already we had our first battle. We won of course and we received new members on our crew. _

_ The new haul we received from this attack was bountiful - as always. Between the treasure and the tomes collected, we might have to make a stop at our hideout before continuing towards the Capital. _

_ News has reached us; the Empire has made the bounty on my head much greater than before. Almost over a million credits. So proud of myself... _

_ Currently we have spread fear across the galaxy to the point that the Golden Army is almost destroyed. It won't be long now - I will finally decimate the Lunanoffs and the galaxy will be my playground. _

**Captain Pitch Black of the Nightmare Galleon**

 

Pitch chuckled as he read a couple more entries. Most were about the battles and the scores of treasures he had taken. The places he visited in search for knowledge and power.

An hour had passed when he finally finished his last journal with his last official entry.

 

** Captain's Log **

** 06-4840 **

_ We are several hours from where the Lunanoffs are hiding. They have decided to make a final stand against us. _

_ A futile effort. _

_ Gambling all their lives. _

_ In a few hours, I shall have my Fearling Prince in the form of the Lunanoff heir and the last of the Golden Army shall be destroyed. _

_ Then I will do as I promised, and we shall continue exploring the galaxy..... _

**Captain Pitch Black of the Nightmare Galleon**

 

Pitch closed the book and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then stared at the wall.

_'My gods... I had forgotten about that life. About being a Space pirate... I remember all the planets and universes we discovered. The treasure... so many ancient tomes and learning about the new cultures...'_

He stood up and went to the standing mirror in the corner of his room. He put the coat around his shoulders and looked at his reflection. He frowned.

There was time when he was fit, muscles helped him fill out his uniform. He had to be strong, carrying that heavy ass harpoon and fighting his opponents.

But now....

He stared at his form that he adopted when he became the Boogeyman. Skinny, lack of muscles and bad stature. He could still fight with his weapons (sand or otherwise) but he was not up to par to his old self.

Pitch sighed and took the coat off. What he would give to go back to those days. There were no Guardians to worry about, and he was the master of his own life. He had a vast universe to explore and discover - unlike this planet where he has visited every place several times.

"But I can't. It's not like I can leave and go back being a pirat-"

He froze.

_Why the hell can't he?_

_Why can he not pack up and just leave this miserable planet?_

Obviously, he was not needed anymore - not with the Man in the Moon sending his attack dogs at him every time he tried to regain his power and do his job. Why stay here when he had nothing to do and time to kill?

He began to laugh for the first time in months as his mind began to race.

It would take time and much work. To get both himself and his crew back into shape and repair the Nightmare Galleon....

"Oh, it will take some work...but it will be worth it..."

* * *

They were crowded into the Globe room of the cave, each sitting by rank and order. The Fearlings were floating in the back, chattering to themselves while the Nightmare Men were standing amongst themselves. Some were polishing old weapons while others adopted a bored look. It was the Dream Pirates that were antsy, for it had been decades since they were called upon by their Captain. They were his inner circle and the ones he had put his faith and given responsibilities to. They wanted to be his hands again; to be of use.

The Nightmares themselves were also nervous, but for another reason. They were worried that they would be dismantled, taken apart for their failure. It was no secret that they had lost their master's trust since the Easter battle when the herd turned on him. Granted Onyx was the leader of their group and they followed her when she led the attack.

The pounded their feet into the ground, agitated and waiting for what seemed to be a spectacle of their punishment.

Suddenly the room was quiet as Pitch took to the center stage by his Belief Globe. The crew (and Nightmares) saw a new look on their King's face. He seemed more confident, giddy even - which they would rather have than the gloomy man he was for the last couple of months.

"I know recently we have suffered a setback – okay, more than a setback. And I had lost sight of what we were and what we represented."

The crew looked at each other, wondering where their Captain was going with his speech.

"But now I realize, the world does not need us anymore. We have not been spreading fear - not for a long time, and not as were meant to. We need a change, something to give us purpose again."

At this he smiled.

"So, my crew, we're going back - away from this miserable planet. Away from the misery and woe."

The Dream Pirates were gasping while the Fearlings were chattering again in excitement. The Nightmare Men were hopping around, ecstatic.

"Away from the Guardians, the children that do not believe in us, and _especially_ the Man in the Moon!"

A cheer erupted from the dark crew; many were hopping around in elation.

Pitch held his hands up to quiet his men. "It will take time, hard work and we all need to get back into shape - but within five years, by the time the solar eclipse comes upon us, the Nightmare Galleon shall be ready for her voyage once again! We shall become what we have always were; Space Pirates that go where we please and answer to no authority!"

Shrieks of joy filled the caverns and even the Nightmares reared up in excitement.

Pitch himself was ecstatic. He was patient and focused, now that he had a goal in mind.

It was time for the Pirate King to return once again!

 

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch begins to plan, goes looking for a witch and has a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, guys?
> 
> So sorry about the absence, life has been a bitch. I was let go from my job, other things started tackling on and I have been scrambling to find an appropriate school for my daughter. I had essentially lost my muse for all my stories and then gain it back when I was depressed and tired.
> 
> Ain't that some bullshit?
> 
> Anyway, the good news is that for this Arc I have written out a timeline and hopefully my ass follow it. It looks to be about no more than 11-12 chapters. I once again reiterate that this is OC- heavy. Do not worry though as the Guardians and Manny will make appearances though the purpose of this Arc is Pitch-Centric.
> 
> Also I will be creating an appendix for this fic. Inside will be pictures of the crew members when they are introduced along with world building and such. It is not going to be used as much right now but as we move further into the story and explore the universe Pitch & Co will be exploring, it will be updated more often.

**ARC ONE: TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING**

 

 **_"And it is, it is, a glorious thing to be a_ ** ~~**_Nightmare_ ** ~~ **_Pirate King!"_ **

-Captain Pitchiner of the Nightmare Galleon; NDU Verse

 

II

 

It took Pitch several days to sit down and consider his options for his plans. This was a delicate operation and the last thing he needed was hiccups and other forces putting a stop to them.

 

It wouldn’t be easy, he realized. For one, he had to repair the Nightmare Galleon in a timely manner while avoiding the Tsar and his precious Guardians. It would be disastrous if Manny discovered what his enemy was up to.  
  
Pitch also had to figure out when would be the perfect time to leave the planet. It couldn’t be too soon, he wasn’t ready. But prolonging the departure would only lead to being discovered. And as much as he hated agreeing with the Tsar about anything, he did understand the need of discretion when it came to keeping his origins from the Guardians.  
  
To them he was a dark spirit like the ones he would converse with. Manny was a being that was created by the tales of gods and the like that watched over mankind. It made sense in a way. Even Sanderson didn’t know his true history and he was a star pilot of similar origin from the Pulsar Clan.

Pitch folded his hands under his chin, pondering. Actually, now that he thought about it: why was Sanderson still on Earth when he could have left? He shouldn’t have been so easily stranded; all pilots were equipped with emergency equipment to contact their teams. (He knew; he has dismantled many of star pilot ships during his days). Hell, Pitch was even surprised that the star didn’t even know who he was; he and his crew fought those of the Pulsar Clan before the fall of the Golden Empire.

 

Shaking his head, Pitch picked up his pen and began writing details again, choosing to ignore his questions to focus on the task at hand.

 

It would be hard work, but it would be worth it.

 

An hour later, he completed the necessary work. Pitch placed the papers into a folder and then passed the object to a lone fearling.

 

“Put it in the library,” he commanded. “And don’t dally about. If you lose this, I will have your head….”

 

The creature shrieked and grabbed the papers, immediately fleeing from their king.

 

Pitch sighed as he slid his hand over his face. He needed more research, more help if his plan were to come to fruition. Groaning, he slumped down to the ground and began to write names into the dirt.

 

**EVA**

**RYLAN**

**SAHAR**

**EMSI**

**UEMSEA**

**DANTE**

**FARRELL**

 

He paused, hesitating before writing a final name with slow strokes, feeling his heart almost giving out.  
  
He studied the list, pondering over the names and whispering them in the air.  
  
These were Pitch’s Dream Pirates, his inner circle. They had his trust, his favor and in turn, he had their swords and loyalty. They were leaders in their own right, each special and possessed astounding abilities and skills to contribute to the crew.

 

When the ship crashed on Earth, he still relied on them in order to survive the environment. Somehow they were able to keep their humanoid forms while the other members of the crew transformed into small dark imps; or fearlings. Pitch could never figure out how it was possible and did not dare try to duplicate the process in case he made his remaining members into unrecognizable beings.

 

Unfortunately, when Manny discovered that the dreaded Nightmare King was alive, the Tsar made it his goal to eliminate him. There were minor battles, the Tsar lost. Pitch was weakened from his injuries, and while he didn’t have the huge support he had during the Empire War, he had experience and knowledge on his side. Manny had his machines and a few celestial beings with him, but not enough to match Pitch’s own members.

 

A frown appeared on the Nightmare King’s face.

 

He should have realized that he had driven the Tsar to desperate means.

 

Manny discovered his weakness and proceeded to blackmail him, forcing Pitch into an undesirable role as a collared Nightmare King.

 

But that wasn’t even the worse part.

 

Pitch knew that killing him would not solve everything, as Manny wanted to keep the fearlings under control and under his watch. So for now, his life was spared.

 

The same could not be said about his crew.

 

Pitch was certain that if Manny knew about how powerful and skilled the Dream Pirates were, he would hunt them down and destroy them.

 

Despite his harshness, Pitch did care for those that served under him, and he would be damned if they die because of him. So he had to send them away.

 

It was an ugly goodbye.

* * *

 

  
After getting some much-needed rest and doing his nightly duties (he had to keep up appearances to keep Manny off his back), Pitch used his spare time to search for the one person who could help find the others: Eva.

 

The Nightmare King snorted as he sat on one of his surviving Mares, scanning the ruins of Balestrino Italy. He was trying to think of places where someone like Eva would frequent, only to realize he had been out of the loop for so long. Last time he was here, the place was a thriving culture steep with fear from the lower class.

 

Now it was empty and Nature was taking back her piece of the plot.

 

Scoffing and realizing he had wasted his time, Pitch pulled the reins of the Mare and directed her back to base.

 

‘ _Damn it, where could that woman be?’_

 

**Dark Witch Eva**

 

She was the last person he had picked to be one of his Dream Pirates, and with good reason.

 

Powerful

Charismatic

Beautiful

Intelligent

 

It also helped that she was smitten with him and his deeds. It was almost like those romance stories mortals were always watching or reading. Eva, a lonely yet powerful noble who was bored with her life and soothe the ache of the life of a girl bound by duties. By the time Pitch met Eva, the Golden Empire was on guard against him and his army.

 

But Eva….

 

Eva was intrigued. She was lustful and she wanted to be by his side. So much so that she willingly surrendered herself to him and even helped the Nightmare King take over her planet.

 

She was an eager person, always ready to please. Because of her talents, Pitch had placed her in his inner circle. She was a powerful mage; one that had so much potential and continued to grow under his leadership.

 

And while he was teaching her, they had a sexual relationship with each other. Pitch would admit that Eva was beautiful. She was attracted to his power and well, who was he to say no to a fuck or two?

 

It did cause problems though….

Pitch was broken out of his trip down memory lane by his Nightmare’s snort and a tight pinch across his skin. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out a small brown package and opened it, pouring several red pills into his hand. He had discovered them in his chest after reading his journal and remembered that they were to help protect him from the sun’s harmful rays. They were temporary and he really hated the taste, but he didn’t have access to the ingredients needed to create a more long-term solution.

 

Which was another reason why finding his Dark Witch was his priority.

 

Pitch took one of the pills and swallowed them angrily, wincing at the taste. He then returned the rest to the bag and nudged his foot against the Mare’s side, causing her to continue off into the sky.

 

When they crashed on this infernal planet, Pitch was happy his Dream Pirates survived unscathed. But unfortunately, he knew that sending them away was the best he could do for them. Eva was a skilled practitioner of the old arts and he knew Manny would not have stopped until she was dead or bound.

 

The Golden Age may have spoken of temperament and equality, but only for those that fit the mold and did what they were told to do. Those who had the gift running through their veins were taken to be trained under the Lunar Monks, who saw themselves as the Guardians of magic. They made sure that those who had different gifts were forced to comply or be dealt with. In the end, it was all about making sure no rogue mages would try to cause trouble in their ‘perfect’ world.

 

Of course, there were those who did not want to serve under the Lunanoffs or be forced into such restricted conditions. To be told what and where to study, what their gifts could be used for. Many mages rebelled and some were put to death or had their magic bound. A few were intelligent enough to leave the Empire before they were caught; self-preservation was always a must. Parents would make sure their children never practiced in public or in front of neighbors and to treat their gift as a secret.

 

Kozmotis did the same with his dau-

 

A hand clasped over his mouth as a choked sob almost tore from his throat.

 

The Mare froze from hearing her Master’s distress and gave a pitiful neigh. Pitch took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he threaded his fingers through his creation’s wild mane. It was a show of appreciation and the Nightmare knew, shaking her head and continuing across the sky.

 

Two hours later, Pitch found himself at the fame cafe in Florence Italy; where he knew other spirits frequented. It was disguised as an abandoned place, one that suffered a terrible fire incident. It was owned and conducted under the management of the actual owner who passed away, an elderly lady who had a smile on her face and a song in her heart. Even after death, she was worried about her shop and offered her services to those mortals could not see.

 

Thus, here he was sitting at the cafe, tea in hand and a frown on his face.

 

_‘Where the hell are you, Eva?!’_

 

Pitch thought taking a break from searching would be good for his mental state, but all it was doing was making him frustrated and anxious. He wanted off this god-forsaken planet. Hell, the reason he was out during the day at all was that the last thing he needed was the Guardians or Manny to take notice of his actions during the night.

 

Pitch closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax. He knew his anger was a problem, and he was disappointed with himself with how he had fallen. Compromises had ruined him and all he had to show for it was….nothing.

 

The Nightmare King opened his eyes to stare down into the brown liquid of his tea, enjoying the silence for a few moments. While the cafe was very popular, today there were barely any customers at that moment; which suited Pitch just fine. Recently, the spirits he had come across had been mocking and teasing. Any lesser being would have cringed or lashed out, but Pitch was still powerful; even at his lowest.

 

Setting the cup of now cold tea back down, he sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. Maybe he could try again in a few more days, give himself a break and figure out what to say to Eva. Despite his eagerness to find her, he still could not figure out what to say to the woman to convince Eva to come back. He needed her help to find the others.

 

Standing and throwing a few coins onto the table for his tea, Pitch turned - only to freeze at the sight of a small figure in front of him.

 

“Cam?” he asked, recognizing the lone creature he designated part of his crew.

 

While all the crew members (besides the Dream Pirates) looked the same (from the tough dark skin to the large golden eyes ), the one he called Cam was always wearing the blue coat that had a small golden bird pin attached to it. And she always had that goofy yet innocent smile on her face.

 

Pitch’s features relaxed as he heard the smaller pirate chirp at of him. He could never be angry at her. She was one of the few that did not suffer from his rages due to simply caring for the young girl. She was almost the apple of his eye and he could not bear to send the orphan away when she offered her skills.

 

He placed his hand on her head, mourning the loss of the red ponytails now replaced by spiky, black hair. Her green eyes were gone and the freckles Cam was so proud of had disappeared.

 

“Yes Cam, I’m taking a break.”

 

More chittering.

 

“I was about to head back anyway. She wasn’t in Balestrino…”

 

Cam’s words suddenly gained speed and volume, eager to tell her Captain the news.

 

“...wait, what? The fearlings found her?!”

* * *

 

  
West Africa of all the places.

 

Pitch sniffed as he walked through the Akodessewa Fetish Market, passing the various buyers and tourists. He had visited here several times; the district of Lome was a place to get certain animal parts and various charms. It was a fruitful place full of terrors and fear. One of the few places that Pitch knew the Guardians would never visit as they believed it was tainted in dark energy.

 

The Nightmare King pulled the cloak around his person tighter as he continued up the trail. Damn Guardians - especially North. Despite their insightfulness, the fools were idiots where it counted. Except for Sandman, the rest never really interacted with the world save for a few occasions. And even then they had blinders on.

 

At least with Jack Frost with them, they might change their ways.

 

Quickly, he quashed the thought and continued marching to the lone one-story building in the center of the market. The walls of the building were made of clay with stones embedded into the surface. There were two square windows in the front of the building, but Pitch could not see inside due to some type of smoke coming from the interior. The same could be said for the entrance, as it had a beaded hanger made with seashells, smaller vermin skulls, and various charms.

 

Pitch walked through the entrance and immediately the incense of sandalwood hit his nostrils. It was dark with various candles scattered over tables and on the floor. There were visitors here, those that were actually looking for something, and the usual tourist that came to snap photos and brag to their friends about visiting a ‘supernatural’ attraction.

 

The Nightmare King rolled his eyes before he began to look around. His eyes landed on the person of interest as he strolled towards where she was chatting with a potential customer.

 

The familiar blue orbs that he was used to were now brown, but the black flowing hair that still cascaded down her back remained an unchanged sight. Pitch was used to watching her wear gowns and other such outfits that revealed her noble stature. Now a brownish robe clasped her body, and he could see dirt and mud decorated her hands and bare feet.

 

A small part of him blamed himself for how low she had fallen.

  
Once the customer finally handed her a few coins in exchange for a new souvenir, she was once again alone; leaning against the wall and watching her environment. She instantly spotted him (though did not recognize him; he was smart enough to have his hood up), and beckoned him over. A couple steps and Pitch was towering over his former Dream Pirate.

 

“Welcome to my little shop,” she said in the country’s language. She had a sultry smile on her face as she raised her dirt covered hand up to him. “What does your heart desire, my darling?’

 

Pitch carefully grabbed her hand, remembering the pale, cool skin that had magic dancing at the end of each manicured fingertip.

 

“The Captain desires his Dark Witch to return to duty,” he spoke in a language only a few would know on the planet.

 

A sharp gasp from deep within her throat. Eva pulled her hand away. Harsh breaths left her lips as she stared up into the man’s covered face.

 

“Impossible,”’ she whispered as she lifted her hands again and caressed the side of his face. Pitch closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying a familiar touch that didn’t lead to pain from another.

 

Eva’s hands suddenly snapped away from him. She snapped her fingers, gaining the customers’ attention. She barked out commands in the native language, causing some people to complain back at her and others to quickly vacate the area. Pitch took a step back as the former witch began herding the customers out and shout variations of, “We’re closed. Get the fuck out of my shop!” Pitch chuckled as he watched her slam the door shut and turn to face him.

 

“Captain?”

 

“Hello, Eva…”

 

The woman came forward and was once again before him. She reached up and cupped his face, before drawing him down and capturing his lips with hers.

 

There was a quiet moan that came from the Nightmare King at the chaste kiss Eva left him. Again, touch like this was very rare and he enjoyed it for once.

 

She pulled away and stared up into his eyes as the hood was pushed down. Pitch offered Eva a teasing smile and opened his mouth to speak-

 

Only to feel his cheek erupt with a sharp sting from the harsh slap she delivered.

 

Pitch turned back to face her, and seeing the fury on her face, offered Eva a small smile. “Okay, I deserved that.”

 

“You deserve a whole lot more you son of a bitch.”

 

Pitch rubbed the side of his face and let out a chuckle. “My apologies-”

 

Eva raised her hand again. “If you apologize to me, I will smack you harder,” she replied harshly.

 

“Then why the hell did you kiss me?” he asked with a confused look on his face.

 

Eva rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. “Needed to make sure it was you instead of the damn incense playing with my senses again…”

 

“And kissing me was the way to be sure?”

 

Eva snorted before she turned her back to him and began to walk to the table in the center of the shop. She began collecting the funds and other trinkets from her former customers.

 

It was silent and yet Pitch felt that saying anything would ruin the shaky peace in the atmosphere. Yet he put on a brave face and began to speak.

 

“Eva-”

 

“What do you want?” came the harsh inquiry. “All these years - centuries and only now have you thought to seek me out?” The witch turned back around, fury dancing in her now bluish orbs. Pitch almost winced.

 

“I’m going to assume I’m the only person you have reached out to for now, and the only reason you are here is that you’re looking for the rest of the Dream Pirates and I’m your best chance to find them.”

 

Pitch licked his lips. “You were always the insightful one of the crew,” he muttered.

 

“No, I just put two and two together,” Eva explained harshly. “For the last few months, I have had spirits in my shop, gossiping about how the ‘infamous’ Boogeyman was once again defeated by the Moon’s Guardians.” She sneered. “They were hoping that this time Pitch Black would stay down and die like the dog he was.”

 

The Nightmare King swallowed, remembering all the insults he had to listened to since his defeat. He moved to speak when Eva continued.

 

“You know, I was this close to going to look for you. It would have been easy,” she explained. Eva finished gathering the rest of her supplies and deposited them into a bag. “But I decided not to. Why give you the courtesy of my time when you never did the same for us?!”

 

Pitch released his breath. “Eva, I was trying to protect you and everyone else-”

 

“We didn’t need your protection, Captain,” she said in a mocking tone. Tears of fury were welling in her eyes. “We needed your trust! The same we bestowed in you! You didn’t tell us anything or fucking come to look for us; you just left us to flounder for all those millennia!”

 

By the end of her rant, she looked drained and tired, yet more sad than angry. The tears fell as she dropped the bag and placed her face into her hands.

 

Pitch felt a part of his heart wrench at her sobs. He never intended to hurt her or anyone he cared about. He wanted to protect those that he saw as his makeshift family, those that understood and cared about him. They didn’t deserve to have Manny trying to limit and control their abilities; or stars forbid, dying because of him.

 

“The worst part of it,” Eva continued, ignoring her former Captain,” was the fact you were in trouble and not once did you call us. We only heard about you through gossip and sneering. Spirits who didn’t even know the real you acting like you were nothing but dirt under their shoes. You don’t know how many times I had to stop some of the Dream Pirates from trying to kill some of them.”

 

Eva released a shuddering breath as she looked back at Pitch. “Why did you push us away without saying anything?”

 

The Nightmare King couldn’t answer, couldn’t say anything. He just gathered the woman into his arms and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

 

He wasn’t surprised to discover that he had a few tears trailing down his cheeks too.

 

~

 

It was close to midnight when they had finally finished talking.

 

After the emotional mess, both relocated to Eva’s sitting room and reconnected over several cups of tea and sandwiches. It reminded Pitch of the times when there wasn’t a battle going on or he wasn’t training the troops: he would sit in his Quarters with Eva or another Dream Pirate and just chat or play a strategy game.

 

He enjoyed those times because it reminded him that the people he surrounded himself with didn’t just work with him as a means to an end. They actually enjoyed being around him and interacting with him as a person.

 

Pitch blinked back exhaustion as he listened to an enthusiastic Eva explain her research on Earth magic. He had forgotten how excited she was when she discovered a new spell or read a tome that would help with their missions.

 

“You know, during the Dark Ages, I actually host a coven of witches - real ones; not the wrongly accused that were captured and killed.”

 

The Nightmare King raised an eyebrow. “Did you now?” he asked, interested.

 

Eva nodded. She was looking down at the surface of the coffee table she was seated next to, fingers trailing the wood markings. “You know I always wanted to be a teacher. Have my own students to pass my lessons to.” The witch sighed. “I taught as much as I could and those that survived long enough made sure to teach others in secret.”

 

Pitch nodded in understanding. The Dark Ages was indeed a marvelous time, but it had its troubles. Many demons during that time were losing power, what with the reformation of the church and such. Many in the last several years were quick to entice mortals with the rise of power and dominion, with a few falling for secular charms.

 

The Nightmare King managed to drive at least the powerful ones away and he would have actually gotten all of them - if a certain Tsar didn’t stick his damn nose into how he was conducting his business.

 

“What did you do after that?” he asked.

 

Eva took a sip of tea and then smiled. “Had some relationships here and there. Got married a few times. No children though,” she admitted sadly.

 

“Oh… was it because-”

 

“No, it has nothing to do with the accident,” Eva explained. “I think because of our… biology. We’re not always compatible with certain species. Basically, the mortals’ seed wouldn’t be able to take and even then the child would be a half breed.” She looked at Pitch with a raised eyebrow. “Not that I’m xenophobic or such, but I don’t want my child to gain attributes that would make him or her a target.”

 

Pitch nodded in understanding. He decided to change the subject, sensing that the current topic was becoming depressing.

 

“What else have you been doing?’

 

Eva shrugged. “Nothing much after my 7th husband died. I got tired of the married life and decided to travel and explore the world. For the most part, I stayed in Europe, but then I ventured to the Colonies.” A smile graced her features. “Stayed in Boston and then traveled down South for a while. But I had to leave after the Civil War. It was horrible and it brought up too many memories. I visited South America and then returned to Europe. Went to Asia where I studied more arts. Had Emsi and her brother with me for a while there too.”

 

Pitch stared into the dark liquid in his teacup before returning his gaze back to Eva. “Do they live there, now?”

 

The witch nodded. “Along with Sahar. Emsi and Sahar finally tied the knot,” she explained with a sad smile. “However they just had a small ceremony. It didn’t feel right having a wedding without all their friends and families.”

 

Pitch raised an eyebrow. “And the rest?”

 

Eva was quiet for a moment before answering, “Dante is living as a recluse. Has his own island and only ventures off of it every once in a while. Rylan and Farrell have been traveling around, watching battles and such. Last I saw them, they were in India, but there was talk about traveling to Canada for something.” She tapped her finger on the table, trying to remember any important details. “As for Emsi and the others, they relocated to a small village somewhere in Asia; I don’t remember the name. She is the town doctor while Sahar works at the mills or something…”

 

Pitch snorted. “Let me guess, Uemsea has his own restaurant?”

 

“Got it in one go,” Eva said. “It is a tiny establishment, but remember: Uemsea was the best on the ship when it came to food. He adapted and changed some recipes. But the last time I tried his desserts, I felt bad for being such a little piggy.”

 

The Nightmare King gave a bit of a chuckle before he smoothed the expression on his face. He was back to being serious now. “And my Quartermaster?”

 

Silence reigned in that room before Eva spoke. “Does not want to be found. And I don’t blame them.” The last time she spoke with the inner circle, most were still bitter at their former Captain and did not want to seek the man out.

 

Pitch sighed and licked his lips. “Eva-”

 

“Why are you looking for us now, Captain?” she asked.  He knew it was a question that had been sitting in her chest since he entered the building. “Years of silence, of not knowing if you had died; only to hear from bitter individuals of what you were doing.” Eva frowned. “Half of the shit you’ve been doing didn’t even fit your character, but it wasn’t a good idea to confront you or even try to admit to knowing who you are.” She held her hand up to stop Pitch from speaking. “You know deep down it was going to be hard for us, being by ourselves in this world. We had to rely on each other and then ourselves to survive without anyone being wiser.”

 

Pitch looked away, his hands clasped together. “I want to bring the crew back together and leave this planet for a while,” he explained.

 

Once again the atmosphere was silent as Eva picked up the teacup. By now the liquid was cool and deemed safe to throw into Pitch’s face.

 

The Nightmare King sputtered as he manages to wipe the drink out of his face and appear to be angry. “What the hell Eva?!”

 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!” she shouted. “WHERE IN HELL DID YOU GET THAT CONVOLUTED IDEA?!”

 

Pitch winced at the level of Eva’s voice. “Look, I know it seems rushed but I have good intentions-”

 

The witch didn’t want to hear it. “Are you insane? You think after you drop us and push us away, that we’ll come back to you?” Eva was standing now, face red with fury and hands clenched at her sides. ”How dare you! Who do you think you are to just come back into our lives and disrupt it?!”

 

“A BROKEN MAN!” Pitch finally shouted back. He was towering over her again. “Is that what you want to hear? Because you’re right - I made my bed and now I have to lie in it. I will accept that! But I’m tired!”

 

His shoulders lost all tension, slumping down and a tired expression appeared on his face. His hand covered his mouth for a moment as if deciding on the right words to say before speaking. “I’m tired of walking around this planet and seeing sneers and hearing the snide remarks for doing things that protect mankind. Mortals are…inquisitive creatures, adventurous. Always striving to better themselves.” Pitch huffed. “Give them a few more centuries, and they will build an Empire that rivals our Golden Age. But at the same time, they need guidance, a bit of caution to combat those traits. No fear means humans would run rampant and wild. You and I have seen this time and time again. Too much fear leads to paranoia and chaos, but too little fear leads to people believing themselves to be Gods.”

 

Pitch took a deep breath. “So I’m doing the job that no one wants but is necessary, because it was bestowed on me by the Great Manny,” he continued in a mocking tone. “In the beginning, spirits were quick to remind me that it was an honor to be chosen, to spread his teachings to the smaller, naive beings we have on this planet. Now they spit at me for something I have no control over.

 

“And I understand; I’m a horrible man. I don’t make things easy because I have seen too much to buy the crap of not letting fear into people’s lives. Fear stays with you always; from the cradle to the grave. Everyone has something they fear and it will stay with them for the rest of their lives. But no one wants to think about that. So I’m stepping away from everything. If I’m not needed, then I’m going away to take care of myself for once. I want… I want to change, I want assurance. Being the Nightmare King - no, being Captain Pitch Black… that was a title I was proud to have.”

 

Tears were leaving his eyes but he made no move to wipe them away. They were bitter and full of rage, but they reflected the truth.

 

Taking another shuddering breath, he pressed on. “Is it wrong of me to want that feeling back? To go back to a time when everything made sense, and I worked with people who didn’t mind being with me and don’t give me looks of disgust? Is it so wrong of me to want something for myself for once?”

 

It was silent again and Eva could hear the pitter patter of rain on her roof. She stared at the shade - no, man (because despite everything he was still the man she pledged her soul to) who was pouring his emotions out. This wasn’t just a spur at the moment, this was a fucking cry for help. He was in crises and as much as her pride stood in the way, she did vow to serve Pitch Black.

 

“...You might want to gather the rest of the crew first before finding your Quartermaster,” Eva replied. She walked to the open window, staring out into the garden, noting happily that she would not have to water her plants, thanks to the rain.

 

Pitch walked over to stand behind her, reaching out to touch the woman but deciding against it. He turned to leave, only to freeze when two pale arms wrap around his chest.

 

“I can’t pretend to know what goes through your mind sometimes,” Eva explained, “or what you have gone through for your thoughts to go in this direction.” Her forehead was now pressed into the center of his back. “But you are still the man I gave up my colony, my past life for - because I was attracted to you, to your power. But most importantly, because I believed in you.”

 

A deep breath came from deep within Pitch’s chest as he continued to stand and appreciate Eva’s gentle touch.

 

“I’m not going to lie, Captain. The other’s will not immediately jump at the idea of becoming pirates again. You need a plan, at least to make yourself look competent and not just acting on impulse.”

 

Pitch nodded as he turned to Eva. “At the moment, I have the basics. But I still need to figure out the repairs and such. I need to see Dante first.”

 

Eva gave her Captain a smirk. “Not your Quartermaster?”

 

Pitch winced and felt a shiver run down his spine. “Not yet,” he said finally. “I... I need time to figure out what I want to say.”

 

Eva nodded, trying to imagine how that conversation would go. “Well, if you give me three days, I will be ready to take you to Dante.” She offered him a smile. “Please remember to bring that man a gift.”

 

The Nightmare King gave a groan as he rubbed his face in mock frustration. “Sex-related or is his diet still a certain cuisine?”

 

Eva raised an eyebrow. “You _do_ remember your Sailing Master right?”

 

Pitch gave a sigh. “One large dildo and a mortal coming right up…”

 

_**-End Chapter Two-** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I know everyone wants Pitch to sail away but the first Arc is about Pitch and his crew’s dynamic. I also wanted to show different sides of Pitch Black. As you can see, the elements he displays in the movieverse will be in character in the next few chapters. Midway book elements (and maybe certain out of characteristics ) will begin to show as Pitch begins to revert back to his old self. 
> 
> ~Even though Pitch may have relationships with original characters (on screen and off), the main pairing is not Pitch Black/OC. I will be honest and say that while my heart is leaning towards to Blackice, I might change it to another pairing or make it Gen. I still have several arcs to go through before I give my final decision. And even if I decided on the pairing it wouldn’t be a big focus of the story as I want to explore Pitch Black as a space pirate.
> 
> ~I’m going to throw this out here right now before I continue on this story. Recently there has been tension in the ROTG/GOC fandom to the point where sides have been drawn and people are bashing characters and harassing fans that favor certain characters. Mainly Manny and Pitch Black. Now I’m not going to lie, I favor Pitch over Manny but that because his character appeals to me and I like villains. 
> 
> This is not a Manny bashing fic though. I’m writing him out of character due to certain events and how he was raised in this story. As the plot expands and backstories are revealed, you will see what I mean. Manny, however, is not the main villain of this story although he could be called an anti-villain due to this being a Pitch-centric story and because he does do some questionable actions because in his mind the ends justify the means.
> 
> That being said, please do not troll or flame because of the way the characters are portrayed. I don’t want to moderate comments but I will if it gets too much. I feel like we are all adults and we can be polite and respectful.
> 
> ~Also to be noted, while not explored much in this Arc; in the future Arcs, there will be extreme themes of violence, sexual nature, cannibalism and such. I am not changing this because again I wanted to explore a Pitch Black that is a powerful space pirate and that means getting down and dirty with this. I will post warnings at the beginning of each chapter and maybe give a summary in the end about certain parts. That being said, no flame or comments about how this is offending you. Read the tags, read the warnings and if it's not your liking, click the back button. There is a reason this story is posted on AO3 instead of FFN like I had planned on years ago.


End file.
